


Posh and proper

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh of course, darling!





	Posh and proper

Our tale starts in Petunia and Vernon Dursley's house, the couple are discussing appropriate baby names for their child.

Petunia said, "It simply has to be posh and proper."

Vernon grunted. "Of course, dear."

Petunia exclaimed, "I've got it!"

Vernon insisted, "Go on."

Petunia told him, "Dudley for a boy and Dudlietta for a girl."

Vernon smirked. "Dudlietta?"

Petunia sighed. "Girls names are harder."

Vernon suggested, "How about Victoria?"

Petunia muttered, "Too much like Victor."

Vernon asked, "Fredrica?"

Petunia commented, "Too much like Fred."

Vernon stated, "Caroline?"

Petunia declared, "That's the one!"

Vernon smiled. "Finally! It only took a few hours."

Petunia grinned. "Only the best for our child."


End file.
